Madara's Legacy
by Kyuubi's soul
Summary: what will happen when Minato doesn't do the sealing and Naruto is the grandson of the legend Uchiha Madara only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did Sakara would have died and Naruto wouldn't be useless.

"Madara give up you cannot win," shouted Hashirama as he stood on top of the newly formed cliff.

Madara shouted "now why would I do that Hashirama katon: gouryuuka no jutsu." (Great dragon fire technique)

"If that is what you wish suiton: hahonryuu." (Destruction torrent) the two jutsu clashed and created a massive cloud of steam blinding both to the others position.

This is my chance Madara thought "chi bunshin no jutsu," Madara whispered and then jumped out of the valley.

The Madara clone said "if I go down your coming with me Hashirama," as he raised his hand and used all of his chakra "face my greatest technique "ten'nosabaki." As the steam cleared Hashirama looked up at the massive meteor falling right on top of him and Madara.

"Mokuton: jukai koutan," said Hashirama as a number or massive trees sprouted to slow down the meteor as he turned and ran for his life. "Doton: kekkai," he said as he started more hand seals "doton: dochuu eigyo," he finished as he dropped into the ground to avoid the shock wave from the meteor as it crashed into the ground and compressed the earth around him but he wasn't injured any further than before. To think that he has such a fearsome jutsu thought Hashirama well I had better inform the village of Madara's death.

"To think that he fell for it," Madara said to himself well at least now I can go find her once more he thought.

**Seven years later**

"Minato are you shore that you want to become a ninja," Madara asked his son for the tenth time sense they left.

"Of course dad I told you that I wouldn't change my mind."

"Ya I know I know but what if someone finds out or something happens."

"It will be fine and I just have to use that genjutsu you taught me and I can't join the academy for another couple years anyways."

"Just don't forget your mother's teachings and remember I'll send you scrolls every year so you can learn something new, and don't slack off."

"Ya, ya dad I know and you're just going to keep asking the same question all the way there."

"Too late for that were almost there."

"Finally that was the longest trip ever," Minato said.

"Ha, ha, ha it was only three days you're going to have to get used to long trips when you become a ninja."

**22 years later**

"It will be ok Naruto," whispered Minato in his son's ear as he put him down on an altar.

"Minato don't do the sealing," yelled Saratobi as he ran up to his side.

"I have to or the village will be destroyed."

"I have lived a long life I'll do it."

"But…"

"No I will do it you should live an good life with Naruto."

"Fine but there is something you deserve to know."

"What is it Minato," said Saratobi as he went thru hand seals.

"I am the son of Uchiha Madara."

Well hope you all like this fic there will be another chapter up today or tomorrow peace.


	2. Chapter 2 a journey worth takeing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Naruto are you ready for your first day at the academy?"

"Of course dad when do we leave?"

"Right after we have breakfast I just finished making it rice and sausage." Minato walked out of the room as Naruto grabbed his new clothes a pair of black ANUB pants a standard black ANUB cloak open in the front and bandages wrapping around his stomach. A necklace around his neck and metal holsters at his sides holding several scrolls on the back of his cloak was the Uzumaki swirl in white with the kanji for 9 in red over it. Naruto ran out of his room into the kitchen and started eating at an inhuman pace then downing four glasses of milk and running out the front door forgetting that his father was going to come with him.

When he arrived at the front of the academy he slowed down and walked inside and up to the table in front of the hall and asked "where do I go for the advanced taijutsu class?"

"Right down this hall the exit on your left."

"Thanks," said Naruto as he walked down the hall and out the door.

"Ok now that everyone is here we will start with some light sparing taijutsu only single hand to hand weapons only such as kunai and shirikin now who wants to go with Lee."

Everyone paled and stepped back as Naruto walked forward and said "I'll fight him." Most of the students looked in shock and awe at the new kid as he stepped into the ring. "So Lee are you going to go all out or do I have to hold back too."

"Of course not Naruto-kun it will be a battle that will show our flames of youth." Lee ran forward at full speed and kicked at Naruto who brought up one arm and blocked the solid kick that would shatter bones normally. Everyone even the instructor's eyes bulged at how the new kid blocked Lee's kick but quickly continued watching the match as Naruto quickly punched Lee who skidded back several feet. "You are more youthful than ever Naruto-kun so I have decided to show my flames of youth," as Lee grabbed his weights and dropped them on the ground picking up some dust. Lee vanished for the sight of several students and kicked Naruto head on making a loud crunch sound.

"Alright Lee if that's how you want to do this," Naruto said as bone ripped thru the skin at his elbows forming foot long blades out of bone as he too vanished and the tree that Lee was just standing next to was cleaved in half and fell to the ground.

The teacher sweat drooped "well class we now know who Lee was always talking about with their fight out youth."

"More like fights of death said Sasuke as the saw the two fighters stop on opposite sides of the ring.

"Lee you can do it but if you think that it gives you an advantage I finally mastered as well."

"Good to know Naruto-kun now we can have a fight of our extreme youth." "Are you ready Naruto?"

"Any time Lee."

"OK Kaimon kai," shouted Lee as his chakra quickly doubled.

"Shit," the teacher said as Lee blurred out of sight and hit Naruto in the chest.

"Kaimon Kai," said Naruto as he too blurred from sight and everyone heard the crashes of their punches and kicks.

The teacher was about to run in and stop them when Might Gai stopped him "You would just get hurt this is the only way to stop them Lee, Naruto show your class your flames of youth.

"Hai Gai-sensei" they both yelled as they stopped. Naruto did three hand seals and then held the ram seal. Lee focused for a second and then shouted "kyuumon kai."

"Not to question you Gai but they just resumed fighting with more power."

"Of course the best way to improve is to find your limits and surpass them."

"And Naruto used a ninjutsu which is ageist the rules."

"No that was just a technique that fluctuates chakra to the eyes and muscles to increase speed and reaction time," Gai lied he was told to keep Naruto's sharingan a secret.

"It sounds like you have trained my students."

"Of course Yondaime-sama asked me to show them my flames of youth," giving a thumb's up with his signature SSS-rank genjutsu in the background. Everyone gasped as Naruto hit the ground leaving a small crater in his wake as he got up and launched himself back at Lee who kicked full power at Naruto as he tried and failed to brace himself with chakra and flew into Gai. "Naruto are you alright" said Gai but then saw Naruto's sharingan and gasped. He shushined to Naruto's house and had Naruto deactivate his sharingan "you should be careful about using chakra with it until you have larger reserves."

"But I already have kage level reserves and great chakra control."

"That's fine but you should do the chakra seal trick and seal up all your chakra then when you're full pump it all into your system."

"But I've been doing that once a week."

"Do it once a day your reserves will double every several days." "Now let's go your dad will be pissed at me for keeping you out of class." With that the two shushined back to the academy Naruto walked thru the halls to his next class history the worst subject and on top of that it was mandatory. I'll just talk to Kyuubi or sleep Naruto thought as he took his seat and propped up his head with his arms and entered his mindscape.

"What do you want," growled Kyuubi.

"I don't know I just have time to kill."

"Then go practice a jutsu or something."

"I can't I have to be in this class."

"Just ask for the final exam for the class pass it and you don't have to take the class."

"Wow I didn't think of that thanks Kyuubi."

"Whatever just leave me alone."

"So Naruto what we're talking to yourself about asked a smug looking Mizuki."

"O just talking to Kyuubi plotting revenge on the village you know what I mean." Mizuki paled it those words and Naruto burst out laughing in his face "no I just wanted the final exam for this class so that I don't have to come back to your wretched classroom."

"How dare you demon…," Mizuki was quickly silenced by a bone protruding from Naruto's wrist into his heart.

"It is a terrible crime to state such Mizuki," Naruto said as he retracted his bone and let Mizuki's body fall to the ground limply. "Well see you all tomorrow" said Naruto as he got up and walked out of the room and looked down at his necklace. Well I should find out what my next class is Naruto thought.

**Later that day**

"Naruto I heard that you killed a teacher," said Minato.

"He called me demon," Naruto said.

"Is that really an excuse because it sounds more like complaining to me?"

"I had to do the ritual soon anyway."

"I know I know just be careful where and when you do it don't want too many people to know."

"Ya my religion is some sort of horrible crime to humanity I know it's not my fault that I worship Jashin-sama it's like the only religion that you have a two way agreement instead of one."

"You know you've said that only a hundred times."

"Ya, ya I know dad sometimes I wonder why I don't tell everyone."

"The same reasons that we don't tell anyone under Jonin that were related."

"Whatever dad I'm going to hit the weapons shop and see if they have anything interesting I'll be back for dinner."

"Don't kill anyone else unnecessarily."

"Whatever you say," said Naruto as he walked out the door.

"Why do I have a feeling that there's going to be a lot of paperwork tomorrow," Minato said to himself.

Naruto walked down the main street and turned to his favorite weapons shop and walked inside and up to the man behind the counter "got anything new Kozzaru?"

"Just a few but I have a feeling that you might like them," he said as they walked into the back of the shop. "This is a favorite among Jashinest's it's a more simplified version of the three bladed scythe."

"Looks nice not too heavy how much is it."

"Only 800 yen, but before you buy anything you should have a look at some of the other stuff." "Directly from suna the Karasu puppet, equip with more weapons then you can carry." "Next we have a retractable spear/pike it can range from two feet to six." "And finally this," he said picking up a medium sized scroll."

"And what exactly is that," asked Naruto.

"This is a conductor contract for the snake summons."

"What's that," asked Naruto sweat drooping.

"It allows you to summon the snakes and hold another summoning contract."

"I'll take it how much is it?"

"100,000 yen is my lowest price."

"I'll be flat broke but I'll take it and the scythe," Naruto emptied his wallet and walked out of the shop with his new stuff I'm going to have some fun with this Naruto thought with a grin on his face.

"Finally Naruto I thought you were going to be back for dinner," said Minato as Naruto walked into the room.

"Dad you got a letter from Jiji," said Naruto placing the small scroll onto the table. "So what's it say" asked Naruto as Minato read it.

"He wants to meet his grandson and that he sent you a gift."

"Does it say save until you're in need because last time it was several burning explosive tags."

"Ha, ha, ha no don't worry about it it's not going to kill you."

"Fine," said Naruto as he applied chakra to the seal and out popped a large scroll "o cool a summoning contract for hydra." "Dad what's a hydra?"

"The hydra is Jiji's personal summons there multi headed lizards but when you cut off their head two grow back." "What is great about them is each one has their own jutsu and ability's some such as his favorite breath acidic fire."

"Wow that's so cool so when are we leaving."

"First thing in the morning there's going to be so much paperwork when we get back I'll die."

"Why don't you use kage bushin dad."

Minato face palmed "why didn't I ever think of that its genius."

Well that's the chapter I decided to do this because there is about six or seven stories where Naruto is a Jashinest so I decided to make my own and the longest one only made it to 20k words see ya.


End file.
